


忍耐

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	忍耐

>>>>>

身为高中教师的折原临也，最近有一件感到烦恼的事情。

他的那位现年十七岁的年轻恋人，也是他现在的学生，好像没有他预想中的那么喜欢他。会让他得出这种结论的原因，就是明明处在精力过剩恨不得每天做爱的青春时期，却基本没有碰过他身体的恋人本身。

交往已经快三周的时间了，身体却要在空虚的自慰中度过，虽然不是处在每年的发情期，但做爱是人类应当享有的乐趣，没有做爱的生活尽管没到过不下去的地步也会让他觉得索然无味，可他那个总是对他态度不够柔软的恋人，好像根本就对他的身体不感兴趣，无论他怎么暗示都没有对他下手。

不如说最近已经换成明示了，可惜那只草履虫就只是脾气不好地同往常一样和他拌了几句嘴，他的直球倒是一个都没接。

总觉得要这样忍耐下去、不知道什么时候是个头的话，还不如立马就分手，自己也好找下一任能满足自己的床伴，结果到了这个地步反而对那家伙的性能力产生出好奇来，不知道是不是因为那方面不行才不和自己做的，就算分手也想先把这个搞清楚。

一半是出于好奇，一半是出于恋人对自己身体至今都‘没兴趣’的不甘，他忽然在脑海里冒出了一个念头。

【坂间。】

趁有和那家伙同班的学生来办公室的时候，他叫住那个女学生道。

化着妆涂了指甲的女生见到是他，原本不知为何苦着的一张脸舒展了开来，小跑着来到了他的跟前。

【有什么事吗，折原老师？】

【我记得你和平和岛静雄在一个班，可以请你帮忙转达一声叫他过来吗？就说二节课下我在学生指导室等他，拜托你了。】

听到平和岛的名字，女生的表情忽然变了一些，但似乎又不好拒绝，只好犹豫着答了一声‘好’，直到抬头见到他的微笑，脸色才好了一些，带着稍许的愉快走出了办公室。

【受学生欢迎就是好啊。】

旁边的年级主任感叹道。

【坂间看你的时候表情都变了，一点也不像才被田村老师训过的人。】

他附和的笑了两声，不当回事般地应付了过去。

与他的受欢迎所相对的，是恋人平和岛的极度不受欢迎，脾气不好还会打架，这样的不良学生任谁也不想去接近，再加上力大无穷的特点，就算是喜欢叛逆不良这种类型的女生也完全不敢靠近了。自己连个情敌也没有，真没劲，他在心里想着，双手交叉在脑后往后倚去，故作夸张地大大叹了口气。

【是在担心平和岛的事情吗？】

听到他的叹气声，年级主任结合刚才的事情问他。原本就是他故意引导对方去误解的，因此他也顺势地点了点头。

【主任，能把学生指导室借给我一段时间吗？】

【钥匙拿去随便用吧，反正今天下午正好也没有人要用那里。】

被他的表演骗过去的年级主任直到去上课前还在感慨，说他是个认真负责的好老师，连谁都不敢管教的不良学生也不愿放弃。

学生指导室是教师用来和学生一对一谈进路之类的问题的房间，处在教学楼偏僻的一角，通常没什么人会对这类枯燥而充满紧张感的谈话感兴趣，所以一般情况下都很寂静，能确保私密性。现在这个时候还没到普遍的进路询问期，老师们要过段时间才会开始询问高二高三生未来的方向和目标，因此使用的人也很少。

折原在那里泡了一杯咖啡，并把外套口袋里取出来的一瓶药剂打开，倒了一些在里面。还有没几分钟那家伙就会到达这里，到时候就把这杯下了药的咖啡给对方喝，然后过不了多久就能知道那家伙到底是不是性能力不足了。

能够起到那种效用的药剂，不用想也是用来催情的迷情药，脑内没什么道德伦理束缚的‘不良’教师折原临也，将自己和对方的咖啡都放好之后又坐到了对方的位置上去，从他的角度来看，那杯咖啡没什么异常，他这么仔细地去看都找不到差别，更别提那个鲁莽的单细胞根本不会去注意这些了。一想到轻而易举就能引对方上钩，他就禁不住期待的将胳膊肘抵到桌面上去，端起咖啡愉悦地喝了几口。

……嗯？！

等一下，刚才自己喝了什么？！！

从妄想里一下子惊醒，他抬起杯子看了两眼，发现自己喝的正是被自己下了药的那杯，而自己也仍坐在对方的位置上。

他放下杯子，缓缓抱住了头。

为了对付自家那位异于常人的恋人，他还故意下了多一倍的药量。

这下完了。

 

>>>>>

一想到被那只臭跳蚤叫到指导室去，平和岛就觉得很烦躁，肯定又在对他计划着什么恶作剧，那家伙怎么可能有半点要指导他的想法？不过能在休息时间有正当的理由去见恋人，这么一想也没什么不好，虽然如此形容不太妥当，但他突然在心里冒出了一种用公款去旅游的感觉。

结果中途被一群校外来的不良缠住，十几分钟后才得以彻底脱身，离二节课下的休息时间结束还有不到十分钟，为了节省时间他跑了起来，在终于来到指导室前时，他连呼吸也没来得及平缓就打开了那间教室的门。

【哈啊……呼……】

发出混乱呼吸声的却不只他一个人。听到开门的动静而从桌前抬起头的那个人满面潮红，眼睛微微眯起，他都不知道他干了什么就从那双眼眸里看到了抱怨与不满。

【为什么这么迟？】

尽管声音差点被淹没在了喘息里，不过他总算搞懂对方是在抱怨他为什么迟到。

即便目光里有着不满，情欲却又渐渐占了上风，折原目光潋滟的看着他。那是不能被旁人所看到的场景，他也不想被旁人看到恋人的这副模样，从心底升起的占有欲令他紧紧关上了身后的门，并且拧上了锁。

【发生了什么？】

他来到椅子旁，扶起恋人有些瘫软的身体，那手掌下所感受到的热度与平时不同，一股热流从贴着的五指与掌心处传入，跟随血液流动到了身体各处。

折原抱怨地仰首看他，情欲却让其更像是在撒娇。

【我出不去了……】

那不像是假话，这副为情热所折磨的样子，绝对无法暴露在外。

折原抓住他的胳膊，想借由他的力气站起，双腿却软得把他也差点拖了下去。他看到年长恋人的膝盖打着颤，下体那里的布料微微鼓起。

【我不小心喝下了药。】

见到他不明所以的困惑神情，折原靠在他的身上说道，并且嘲笑了自己一声。

【真是自作自受。】

还是没办法搞懂到底发生了什么，折原的身体好像离了他的支撑就不行，他没有感应到大量的信息素，说明折原根本就不在发情期——可眼前折原快要软成一滩水的模样又让他不得不想到‘发情’这个词。药？他顺着折原的目光望过去，看到了桌上放着的咖啡。

【你到底做了什么？】

事实上心里已经多少猜到了眼下的状况，但因为不敢置信所以还是问出了口。这家伙得有多奇怪才会在咖啡里下催情药啊，刚刚还说了‘不小心’这个词，难道说原本是想给自己喝的吗？

折原没有回答他的话，忽然眼尾向上挑起，在唇角展露出了令他心跳加快的笑意之后，又更加向他倚靠了过来，将被热意侵染的身体贴在他的身上，鼻尖抵靠在他的腰腹处，炽热的吐息隔着衬衫喷洒上他布料下的肌肤。这副故意糊弄过去的态度原本应该使他生气，对方似有若无的引诱却又让他的身体也跟着热了起来。

他还未曾和这位比他年长的恋人做过爱。

并不是嫌恋人的身体对他不够有吸引力——正相反，他反而要花上很大的精力才能阻止自己不立刻和对方上床——他也有他的原因，虽然他脑袋不太灵活，但好歹也知道伦理这种东西。

只是眼前的这个不称职的老师就没他那么多顾虑了，一个劲地挑逗他引诱他，似乎从来没有考虑过什么后果。现在还在学校吧，为什么对方要挑在最不能下手的地方做出这种下药的事情？越想越生气，他伸出双手，一下子把对方抱到了桌面上。

【啊……要在桌上做吗？】

只是这样一个举动对方就惊喘连连，身体不知道变得有多敏感，真是令人头痛的事态。发现他还板着一张脸，恋人知道他又想拒绝了，不由得再次露出了不满的神色。

【为什么不愿意和我做？】

与先前一样，这次的不满被情欲弄得更像是可怜巴巴的委屈。被那样氤氲着水汽的眼神看着，他的心脏就像被谁捏在手中揉捏一般，想立刻做出抱紧对方的举动。

好不容易再次压下了欲望，他看到门口处挂着的那件熟悉的黑色外套，便想走过去拿起为对方穿上。

【我送你回去。】

手臂被手指抓住了，坐在桌面上的恋人目带渴求的看着他，也许恋人并不知道这一点。但天知道，他要被那样的目光弄得脑内紧绷的弦断裂了。

【是我不合你胃口吗？】

恋人问道。

是太合胃口了，反而成了麻烦所在。他叹了口气。

【你是老师吧？】

【没错。】

恋人不当回事地回道。

【可这和我问你的话有什么关系？】

【当然有关系，要是被人发现了怎么办？！】

看到恋人这副模样，他不禁有些急躁起来。

明明是这么严肃的话题，恋人却在听到的那一瞬间就笑出了声。

【小静一直都在考虑这种无关紧要的事吗？太可爱了~】

【你在耍我吗？！】

【那些麻烦的事就交给我来处理好了，小静什么也不用想。】

一边说着，一边用手指在他的身上徘徊。

【因为我是小静的老师啊，到时候会保护小静的~】

【你只是想出事之后就立马辞职跑到别的地方去玩乐吧？】

说出这句之后，他将恋人眼中一闪而过被说中的心虚看在眼里，知道爱玩乐的对方对自己没有像自己那么认真，如果这份乱伦的关系被人发现了，对方也只会一个人揽下所有罪责然后就此消失，那样的罪责对折原来说根本就是无关紧要。到头来只有自己会一无所有。

也正因为这份不甘，他至今都无法坦然拥抱恋人。一旦对方感到厌倦，一定会头也不回地离开。

【不过这次也不行的话说不定我立马就会分手，小静明明不用想那么多，及时行乐不就好了？】

知道他的洞察力比常人要更加敏锐，恋人索性不再掩饰，将他大胆地拉到面前，然后把双手撑在身后的桌面上，用双腿缠住了他的腰。

【说实在的，我倒是比较担心你是不举，而且我也没说过要分手的事情啊？】

刚才不是才说过‘分手’这两个字吗？！

恋人的双腿在他的腰侧摩挲，越是感受到那份挑逗就越为自己的认真感到不甘，脑内的坚持渐渐松懈，他不禁接受了这份诱惑而上前拥住了恋人染着情热的身体。

 

>>>>>

恋人的肌肤上有着Omega特有的甜美气息，很淡，只有靠得很近才能闻到——就像他现在这样。对方变得急促的呼吸声响在耳畔，他在吮吻恋人颈间肌肤的同时，也将双手从T恤下摆探进去，总是握住路标之类重物的粗粝手掌在那紧致的腰间抚摸，激起恋人一波又一波的喘息。恋人揽住了他的脊背，胸前随着深重的呼吸起伏。

【我想接吻，小静……】

夹杂在喘息声中的要求。他抬起头来，与上方呼出热息的唇吻在了一起。接吻早已做过很多次，在那之前，他总是怀着难以满足的心情想，为何与对方交缠在一起的，不是身体。

他拥住那具温暖的身体，带着十分的热情吻着，几度把对方几乎逼得向后仰去，还好对方的手再次撑上了桌面，掌心与木质桌面猛地碰撞在一起，发出闷顿的响声。对方承受着他热烈的吻，似乎也知道他那仿佛报复自己玩乐心态的心情。

【把热情也……稍微留在后面的步骤上去……】

吻到两人都近乎窒息，对方用手推开了他，捧着他的脸颊说道。其实后面要怎么做，他不是很清楚，虽然很丢脸，但他是个处男，真正的场景只在前辈偷偷给他的成人片里见识过。恋人仿佛早就知道这一点，自己脱下了身上的T恤，牵引着他的手来到腰带处，他的手指比他思想要更快地做出反应，解开了对方的裤带。在此期间，对方也解开了他的。

滚热的手掌覆在他的下方，欲望挺立的地方，他也将手掌覆上了对方的那里，到底是自己的性器被触碰的愉悦多，还是终于触碰到对方的愉悦更多些，他一时间无法从心底分清，他的下体已经彻底灼热了起来，在恋人的抚摸下硬得不能再硬。

【我的这里，已经流了很多水了……】

深色的裤子连同内裤从一条腿上褪下，恋人喘着热气，光裸着白皙而线条美好的腿，他有些羞耻而无法真正去看如此情色的场景，在他犹豫的空当，恋人早已自己将一根手指探了进去。淫水和手指搅在一起，发出轻微黏腻的水声。

【怎么，你已经不行了吗？】

狡猾的恋人问道。

明知道这是对方的激将法，但他还是无法控制的猛地拥住了恋人，恋人的手探到他的身下，将他硬挺的性器握住，引导他来到那往外欣喜‘吐’着蜜液的深处，他被那些滚热的液体和似乎在收缩着邀请他进入的穴口刺激得大脑一片空白，喘息着，将灼热粗暴地挤进了潮热紧致的穴内。

柔软的内壁在那一瞬间包裹住了硬热的肉棒，甜蜜的惊喘响彻他的耳畔，恋人发出了轻微的呻吟，并且受不住似的咬住了他的耳廓，轻轻地含着，下面的入口一颤一颤地吸附着他，让他的腰间发麻。

【……真好……终于、把你吃进腹中了……】

恋人旖旎的声音隐匿在深重的呼吸里，在他的耳边轻笑，那比平常要诱惑一千倍一万倍的声线叫他感到惊诧，话语中的情事暗示也让热流一下子更多地集中到了下体处。

【啊！……变得……更大了……】

惊喜的声音，恋人搂紧了他，不耐地扭动着腰，好让他的阴茎更深地挺入进去。

【好棒……小静、快点……全部进来……】

他搂着那乱动的、淫乱的腰，一口气将剩下的也顶进湿热狭窄的内里，这下全部被包裹住了，连柔嫩内壁的轻微颤抖也能感觉到，折原的声音就像在啜泣似的，细而碎地在他的耳边响起，撩拨着他的神经。

【唔……】

里面很紧，黏膜嫩热地贴裹着性器，只要他微微一动这副姣好身体的主人就会发出淫靡的呻吟，他全身都被这没顶的情欲所感染，忍不住挺动起腰，在那销魂紧窒的体内用力抽插起来。

【啊……啊……好棒……不……】

恋人用着不大的、惹人怜爱的声响继续呻吟，弯着腰承受着他的撞击，双腿靠在他的腰侧，不知道是谁更狡猾一些，当他想听到那惊慌失措的脆弱喘息而故意不时用腰猛地撞入时，对方那湿热的内壁也会在出乎意料的时候绞上来，贪婪地吸着他不放。

【好舒服……小静……小静……】

可能是由于体液的不断溢出使得下面贴着桌面的部分打滑，不稳的恋人松开了他的脊背而向后将手撑了回去，美丽而白皙的肉体向上挺着，迎合他的抽送，他被那绚目的绮丽所诱惑，将手掌覆盖在了平坦紧实的小腹上，光是这一触碰就激得对方的身体微微震颤，内壁更加绞紧了他，他在平滑的肌肤上抚摸着，恋人那从喉间溢出的破碎喘息也变得愈发甜腻。

【摸我……小静……啊！……不要……】

在他遵循了话中的引导而握住对方勃起的阴茎时，对方反应激烈地挺起了腰，从阴茎的顶端小孔里漏出了透明的蜜液。

【不要……呜……】

从没想过性事是如此美好的一件事，他已经完全沉沦了进去，如果可以的话，他想永远都保持着占有对方的这一刻，而且作为交换，他的心也会一直被对方所占领。

在情欲累积到一个高度时，他忍不住将性器抽出大半又猛地挺入，并且加快了速度，大幅度地抽插让两人都要发疯了，被那狂乱的性爱所带出的体液从穴口周围流下，抑或是被撞成泡沫飞溅到四处，肉体的碰撞声如此清晰地传进耳中，激得两人为此狂乱不堪。

【啊！】

在最后的一声细吟下，高潮降临了，恋人的腿死死地勾住他的腰，他也深深挺在温暖的穴内，将自己的精液尽数喷射在脆弱的内壁上。

拔出来的时候，白浊的粘液也跟着被从蹂躏过的潮湿穴口中带出的奇异光景刺激着他的感官，有些发红的穴口一收一缩着，仿佛在邀请他的再次进入。

【……糟糕。】

脑袋稍许清醒之后他感到了慌乱，自己全都射进去了，要是让对方怀孕……

虽然男性Omega没有那么容易怀孕，但万一怀上了呢，尽管对他而言对方怀有他的孩子也许是一件满怀期待的幸福的事情，可对于可能不那么喜欢自己的对方来说，说不定是一件极顶糟糕的事情。

【没关系。】

大概是看穿了他的忧虑，年长的恋人坐起身来，轻轻抚摸着他的金发。

【我现在不在发情期，没事的，小静~】

话虽如此，等到对方真正这么说的时候，他又隐隐感到了一阵失落。

折原总是能搅乱他的情感，那种永远把他当小孩子哄骗、似乎不把他放在眼里的感觉也令他有些火大。

 

>>>>>

不过大分量的催情药显然不是一次做爱就能解决掉的。

他注意到刚射过没多久的折原的那里，很快就再次挺立了起来，折原也因此难耐地并拢起裸着的双腿，轻轻地摩挲着膝盖。

【小静……】

不用听就知道下一句是什么。

【我还想要……】

但他不觉得现在进行下去是正确的，休息时间早已过去，说不定这节课也要下了，虽然门一早就锁了起来，可要是有人坚持敲门进来怎么办？

【下来。】

他系好裤带，故作冷淡地说道。

【我先把这里简单收拾一下，然后就会把你送回去。】

【可是……】

微弱的带着情欲的声音传入他的耳中，他甚至从其中听出一份哀求来。

那家伙惯有的伎俩。他尽力去无视了。

【快点下来。】

【真是个无情的家伙……】

折原一边嘀咕着，一边缓缓翻转过身，从桌面上爬下，穴口跟随着他动作的挤压而一下子漏出更多的体液，它们滑落在恋人白嫩的腿根处，缓缓向下滑去。他暗地里吞了一口唾液。

恋人此刻是背对着他的姿势，足尖不紧不慢地探到地面上来，双手放在桌面上，微俯着身子。就在恋人要站直身体的时候，忽然间，恋人一个不稳地往后跌来，他连忙用双手撑住了恋人的身体——然而恋人的那里，刚才让他销魂蚀骨的地方，也蹭在了他那已经在拼命忍耐欲望的下体处。热流一下子往下腹冲去，灼热感再次涌了上来。

【好热……】

果然是故意的，恋人就此靠在他的身上，轻轻磨蹭着抵在自己股间的他的昂扬。并且转过头来，用那双欲潮荡漾的眼睛看他，将他引入其中，他无法去忽视，事实上他的大脑再次一片空白了，他一把将折原往前推去，折原也惊呼着，配合着他的动作伏在桌面上，他急急地解开系好没多久的裤带，握住蓄势待发的灼热而往折原还没穿裤子的股间挺去，两人再次紧紧结合在了一起。

【太棒了……啊……】

听到恋人动人的喘息再次响起，他也挺腰开始抽送，这次是背后位，撞击着臀肉的体验叫人欲罢不能，每一次都想更深地挺入，肉体的碰撞声比之前还要响的传在耳际，恋人伏在桌面上，不住地泣吟。

【好深……里面要被撞坏了……】

展现在眼前的脊背也是那样的美好，身体的曲线令人着迷，啊，恋人的后颈，他伸出手指去触碰，恋人因为他的这个小小举动而瑟缩了一下身体，也许是Omega的本能，那里有着在发情期可能会被标志的腺体。知道现在不会产生标记，他迷恋地俯下身，吻着那块肌肤，用舌头去逗弄连接脊背的小而突出的骨节，发尖与肌肤上的汗意加剧了情欲的快感，他不停地变换角度在湿热的穴内戳刺。

【啊、那里……不要！……啊……】

在他不经意间擦过某一点的时候，恋人忽然不住地颤抖起身体，内壁也蠕动着，更加热情地绞了上来。尽管说着‘不要’，身体却愈发主动地扭摆，他知道自己也许找到了恋人的敏感点，并试着再次往那点进攻起来。

【不要！……好棒……再多点……好舒服……】

记住了那一点而再次抽送，显然这下恋人的反应更为热烈，肌肤染上了漂亮的浅粉色，喘息声也渐入佳境，在他抽插的过程中发现恋人的膝盖已经颤抖到无法站直，为了不使情事停下而努力地踮起双脚，将自己的小穴送到他性器那里，喜不自禁地全根‘吞’入。上一场情事残留下的精液混着新产生的蜜液不停地被挤压出来，沾到了他下体的毛发上。

【……好棒……要去了……要去了……啊、不要！】

分明没有去碰过恋人的前面，恋人却擅自前后都达到了高潮，一波波的精液淫靡的喷射在了桌脚以及地面上，后面的穴口痉挛地绞紧了他，像贪婪而又蚀骨的小口一样吸吮着他的性器，想将那些即将射出的精液全都吞进腹里。大量的潮吹蜜液浇灌了下来，温暖地包裹住了柱身。在这样的刺激下他也经不住来了几个深挺，再次在对方的体内释放了。

他趴在恋人的身上剧烈地喘息的时候，发觉不知何时，外面的阳光已经变成橘色的夕阳，斜斜地照射进了室内。

恋人甘美的气息萦绕在鼻间，即便已经处在了释放之后的清醒时间，他也依旧想要一直拥抱拥有这股气息的恋人本身。

 

END


End file.
